Kindred
by Vespera
Summary: On the worst day of Kimberly's life, she meets a man who understands....


Kindred

_Surprise, surprise... the Rangers belong to Saban Entertainment. This fic takes place on the tail end of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, so it's roughly four years after the infamous Countdown._

_ _

**Kindred **

** **

**Chapter One: "...Something Blue"**

It's over. 

As I swallow the burning mixture of vodka and vermouth (shaken, not stirred), my stare pans the ballroom as if I were a surveillance camera. I stand in a crowd of happy people, the mixture of alcohol, good music, and genuine mirth lighting up everyone's faces. They're absolutely gleeful, dancing to the live band, conversing with friends they haven't seen in years, or congratulating the happy couple. 

I am the rain cloud that dares to stain the sky on a sunny afternoon. I stare at him from across the room, watching how tightly his hand grips hers, and only three words form in my mind. And they repeat themselves over and over again. 

It's over. 

What is the "it," you ask? It can't be our relationship. That had ended eight years ago... by my own decision, as a matter of fact. Since I'm the one that firmly ended any possible future we could have had together, I have absolutely no right to feel this way. 

Still... after all the years we were apart, deep down I clung to the hope that we'd wind up together again. I honestly don't know why. Maybe it's the naive schoolgirl in me talking. I can't believe I still can't put him behind me. 

Don't get me wrong; it's not like I haven't been trying. I've dated plenty of guys over the years, but we've never gotten beyond the first couple dates. Ironically enough, my relationships all ended with our first kiss. Every single time I've closed my eyes for a kiss, all I could think about was how much I wished that when my eyes opened, Tommy Oliver would be standing before me. Then I open my eyes, and my spirits just collapse. 

Is it possible for a twenty-five year old woman to be completely doomed to never love again? 

"You know, Kim, a martini shouldn't require so much concentration." 

I practically jump out of my skin. My gaze meets the chocolate brown eyes that managed to make my heart flutter the day I met him. 

It still does. 

I smile warmly, perfectly hiding my inner torment from any outward observation. After living in the spotlight during my gymnastics career, it became necessary to be able to project the air of perfect contentment, no matter what my true feeling are. 

This is one of those moments when I _have_ to be happy. 

"So, where's Arthur?" he asks carefully, glancing around the ballroom, "I didn't see him at the ceremony." 

"He... couldn't make it," I respond casually, "Business trip. He's in Vienna for two weeks." 

It's a lie, but I don't think Tommy noticed. I don't have the nerve to tell him that I broke up with Art six months ago, and had dated four guys since then. 

If I tell Tommy the truth about my love life... he might get the wrong idea. 

"Well, do you think your martini would mind if I stole you away for a dance?" 

I'm honestly quite surprised he asked me. Ever since the breakup, I always felt a bit antsy around him. It's such a shame... we were so close before. We had a connection, and it wasn't necessarily romantic, either. We could share anything with each other. He was really my confidant. But now, I can barely stand to be with him for long periods of time. It just... hurts too much. 

I smile. "I wouldn't want to make the blushing bride jealous." 

Miraculously, I manage to keep the spite from my tone. 

He grins... that heart-breakingly sweet grin that actually brings a tear to my eye. "She's with my dad right now. He's by far a better dancer than I am... I hope he doesn't spoil her!" 

I drop my gaze from his beautiful eyes, praying that he doesn't notice the moisture in mine. Suddenly, the olives bobbing in my drink are absolutely intriguing. "Can I take a rain-check? These shoes are a little tight, and I think I ought to sit down for a bit." 

I still can't look at him, but I know he's hurt by my answer. It's easily the lamest excuse that I ever managed to cook up... even worse than the infinite "I need to stay after school for extra help" excuses I delivered to my parents after countless afternoons of fighting evil. 

"If you say so," he says after an uncomfortable pause, "but I _will_ collect on that rain-check." 

He touches my shoulder as he departs, and I watch him walk over to a group of people talking. His appearance brings a squeal from Cassie Chan, and loud hurrah's from T.J. Carter and the Karovan Andros. Even the Astro Rangers have returned to Earth to join the celebration. 

I can't explain how awkward I feel in that room. There are so many people I can chat with, such as every single Power Ranger I served with. Even Aisha and Billy managed to make it! But I can't bring myself to reminisce my days as the Pink Ranger. That's a bit of a sensitive subject for me now. 

I sigh deeply, and briskly walk out of the ballroom. The vast hallway of the resort includes a beautiful balcony, hanging over the sandy shores of Stone Canyon. It's a little cool tonight, and my strapless silver cocktail dress certainly doesn't keep me warm enough, but the cold is refreshing. Numbing. So I lean on the edge, set my drink beside me, and stare up at the full moon shining brightly in the sky as I consider how many more James Bonds I'll have to force down before I can actually make good on that rain-check. 

I'm so self-absorbed I don't even notice the man standing just a few yards from me, on the opposite side of the balcony. But I suddenly hear a deep, emotive sigh that draws my attention. 

He's tall... easily about six feet in height. Clearly a fit, broad-shouldered man, but his shoulders slump in a manner that's obviously not their natural state. He repeatedly tugs at his collar, as if he were uncomfortable in the stylish charcoal tuxedo. In the dim lighting, his short hair seems an unnaturally pale shade of blonde. 

Now, I'm very busy wallowing in my own self-pity, and somehow I find a way to engross myself in my despair when everyone around me is partying like it's 1999... but I just can't be self-involved when I see someone else in pain. I guess it's just who I am. 

I quietly walk across the balcony and plant myself next to the figure. I lean against the ledge just far enough to see his face. 

I gasp when I recognize that roguishly handsome face. 

"You're Zhane," I mutter, a genuine smile forming on my face for the first time that evening, "the Silver Ranger... and you wrote **Memoir**!" 

He turns, and his pale blue gaze locks with mine. He favors me with a half-smile. "Yep, that sounds a lot like my résumé. And you?" 

"Kimberly Hart." 

"Kim Hart?" he repeats thoughtfully, "The gymnast?" 

"The one and only." 

He nods, and suddenly, he seems to dismiss me. He turns back to the endless universe above us. I must admit... I'm a bit off-put by his behavior. If I know anything about Zhane of KO-35, he's a fun-loving, easy-going guy. His infamous charm and sense of humor are world-renowned. After all, being one of the known Power Rangers, as well as an Oscar-nominated screenwriter, has made him an inter_planetary_ celebrity. Everyone who has a television has seen his effortless smile. 

What in the world can bring such a contemplative frown on his face... and at a friend's wedding, no less? 

Frankly, there aren't _that_ many possibilities... 

"So... is something wrong?" I ask unnecessarily, sudden compassion causing a different kind of heartache than the selfish one I've been feeling all night. 

He shakes his head slowly, his eyes never turning back to me. "You wouldn't understand." 

I lean closer to him, an encouraging smile on my lips. "I'll bet you five bucks I will." 

He gazes at me quizzically through the corner of his eye. I respond with my easy, inviting smile, hoping to coax him to open up. 

It works. 

"I shouldn't be here." 

Wow... does _that_ ever sound familiar. 

"What makes you say that?" 

He bites his lip as if it physically hurts him to go any further. "I don't know... I feel like a dark cloud on a sunny day or something. I shouldn't be at a wedding." 

I feel a strange mixture of sympathy and relief. It's awful, and I feel terrible that Zhane is quite obviously suffering, but it's still soothing to find someone who's going through the same thing that I am. Someone who understands the guilty anguish that torments me. 

He's my kindred spirit. 

"Let me guess," I venture, "You're separated from a long-standing girlfriend who you're still in love with, and being at a wedding is depressing because it reminds you of what you can't have." 

I know _that_ got his attention. 

His eyes grow comically wide. "How... how did you...?" 

I giggle at the sight of him so flabbergasted. Then, I grab his arm, fueled with a burst of playfulness that I haven't felt in a long while. "C'mon, let's take a walk." 

* * *

An invigorating chill sparks through my body when my bare foot falls from the last wooden step of the boardwalk to the white sand of the beach. I smile peacefully, wiggling my toes in the cool grains while letting my silver sandals hang from my fingers. My other hand beckons Zhane, who lingers behind me hesitantly. 

"What's wrong?" 

He purses his lips, holding the lapel of his tuxedo. "It's rented. I don't want to get it dirty." 

I smirk. "With all the money you made off **Memoir**, I find it hard to believe you don't own a tux of your own. Didn't you have to go to fancy Hollywood parties?" 

He cocks his head. "Earthen formal wear is so _uncomfortable_!" he groans, "I always wear Karovan clothing for such occasions. After all, I'm not _completely_ absorbed into Earth culture." 

I'm surprised by the almost fierce tone his voice suddenly adopted. Obviously, walking the line between Earth and K0-35 is a sensitive subject for him. 

"Roll up the pants, and take off the shoes and socks," I suggest. "The sand won't reach higher than your ankles, anyway." 

I then lay my sandals on the last step. "There's no one out here, so it's safe to leave your shoes right here." 

I watch as he considers my proposition. Finally, he nods, and bends to remove the restraining footwear. A relieved smile graces his lips when he lets his bare feet sink into the sand. 

"It's one of the most relaxing feelings in the world," I inform him as he approaches me, "I've always loved walking on the beach at night. It's so soothing." 

He nods in silence, and side by side we lazily trudge through the white sand. He falls once again into his moody silence, which I must admit is beginning to grate on my nerves. 

I really want to help him, but first I need to find out what happened. 

"So, care to share?" 

"Share what?" 

"What happened to your girlfriend." 

He flinches, pausing his walk. His eyes rose to the sky, staring out into the glittering silvery stars that sprinkled the heavens. 

It almost seems as if he's... looking for someone. 

"It's a long story." 

I smirked. "All good stories are." 

He frowns. "It's _not_ a good story. I'm a writer... I know these things." 

Thankfully, he doesn't sound mad at me for referring to his angst as a "good story." The last thing I want to do is belittle his feelings. I just hope to get him to talk to me through a little light banter. 

I nod my understanding, and move further towards the crashing waves. The white sea-foam crawls on the sand, sparkling in the moonlight before dissolving into the following wave. 

"I have a long story to share. If you want to hear it." 

I turn back to Zhane, who stares at me in surprise. 

"Well... okay," he finally decides. 

I take a deep breath to brace myself for the resurgent pain that always accompanies this particular train of thought. But it's comforting to remind myself that I'm sharing my pain with someone who can understand. 

It's much better to open up to an empathetic listener than a sympathetic one. 

"Once upon a time, Tommy was my entire world," I reveal in a weak voice. I shiver as a rush of cool sea breeze chills my skin. But the chill goes far deeper than just my skin. "He was my first love. My _only_ love, really. We met a few months after I became the Pink Ranger." 

I'm not yet so absorbed in my tale to miss the shocked look on Zhane's face. 

"You were a Ranger?" 

"Yeah, I was the first Pink Ranger." 

Zhane gives a thoughtful frown. "On KO-35, Rangers don't retire until their mission is accomplished, or they could no longer carry on active service. I was under the impression Katherine Hillard was the first Pink Ranger of Earth, forced into retirement because the Turbo Powers had to be transferred." 

"No... Zordon didn't want us to sacrifice _everything_ to be Rangers. We all held term of service until we decided to move on. Of course, none of us would leave until we were assured someone worthy of the Power would carry on. I chose Kat, and then she chose Cassie." 

Zhane nods with interest. 

"Anyway," I resume, "Tommy came to mean everything to me. I had a crush on him from the start, and as time went on I only grew to care for him more and more. It was a real shock to my system when I came to the realization that I really loved him. I mean _really_." 

"And when was that?" 

"After I let him go." 

I gulp down the tears before they wet my eyes. I turn away from Zhane to gaze out at the willowy waves once again. 

"I always knew I cared for him. And when I was with him, I felt like a princess. I was the center of his attention, and he made sure I knew it every day of our relationship. But then... I left to Florida to train for the Pan-Global Games." 

I begin rocking in the sand, folding my arms tightly over my chest as if to shield my heart from further assault. 

"I had absolutely no good reason to break up with him," I admit, for the first time to another person, but for the hundredth time to myself. "I mean, he was a dream come true! But, I was in Florida, and he was in California. I was struggling to acclimate myself to my new life as a serious athlete. To get right down to it, we began living in two separate worlds." 

The emotional strain became physical as my knees grow weaker. Without even thinking of the consequences my satin dress would have to bear, I sit on sand, extending my legs toward the ocean. My feet are just close enough to the sea to feel moist sand. 

"I don't know _what_ I was thinking," I mutter softly, "I mean... I became so blind to all Angel Grove meant to me! It was really hard work training, and so I had to really harden my resolve. Gymnastics had to be my world. There was a lot of pressure to perform, and for once in my life, I didn't have close-by friends and family to support me. And of course Tommy had plenty of work to do as the Red Zeo Ranger, and suddenly I was no longer his primary concern. I guess on some level, I was angry with him. Selfish and immature... I know. I was just so out of my element I didn't know what to feel." 

I chew on my lower lip, staring out at the dark ocean as if I can somehow see through time as well as space. 

"A few weeks after I started my training, I met someone... a trainer on Coach Schmidt's team. He was a lot like Tommy. He didn't look like him... but he treated me like I was something special. And I don't mean just a good athlete. He made me feel like I was valuable to him as a person. I... I appreciated the attention, and mistook that for... love." 

I pause, taking in a deep breath and holding it in my trembling lungs. "So I sent Tommy a Dear John letter." 

"Dear John?" Zhane repeats. 

Those are the first words Zhane has uttered since he inquired about my being a Power Ranger. In fact, the silence had been so complete I had almost forgotten there was another person listening. I turn my head to see that he is right beside me, sitting on the sand despite his expensive tuxedo. It's touching to see him so involved in my tale, and that makes the retelling easier to bear. 

"Basically, it's a letter telling Tommy it was over between us," I elaborate. The surprised look in Zhane's cool blue eyes stings me. "Yes, I know it just plain _wrong_, but I hadn't actually spoken to Tommy in a while. He was busy, I was busy... it was just complicated. I took the easy way out. Rather than trying to talk to him, or mend our relationship... I just threw everything away." 

I fall silent, battling the tears that had gathered beyond the brim. "Things were fine with Trevor for awhile. I really stopped thinking about Tommy, and everything else I left behind. But, after the Pan-Globals things changed. The hectic pace of my life died down a bit. I won a few medals, had my fifteen minutes of fame, and then... nothing. The Olympics weren't for another three years, so all the athletes were given a month vacation. I... I didn't really know where to go. Trevor invited me to go home to Ohio with him and meet his parents. I did, and I had fun... but that's when I realized I didn't really love him. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. I honestly _thought_ I loved him... but I didn't. I didn't say anything to him, but I knew he could sense the difference between us. Really, gymnastics is what held us together. 

"After I got back to my apartment in Miami, I got word from Jason, another former Power Ranger and one of my closest friends, about a martial arts contest that Tommy, and some other Rangers, were going to participate in. I thought it was a great opportunity to see everyone again, so I went with Jason to surprise everyone. And then, Divatox kidnapped us to sacrifice to Maligore." 

Another chill attacks me. "It was the first time I laid eyes on Tommy since the breakup." 

I jump when a hand fell upon my bare shoulder, and squeezes gently. I favor Zhane with a grateful smile. 

"He saved us," I summarize deftly, "He risked his life begging me to remember him... remember how close we had been. Once the evil spell was broken, and everything was all right, I realized how much I missed him. Even after how horribly I treated him with that letter, he still cared for me. I realized that I hadn't really been happy in months. I was happiest when I was with him. Sure, we had monsters and near-death experiences... but we had each other. That's when it hit me that I've always loved him." 

I can barely keep talking. "But by then I had missed my chance. He was over me. I didn't really talk to him about the letter... I was too ashamed to bring it up. But I realized quickly that he had moved on... and I hadn't. I dug my own grave." 

I release a deep sigh, stretching my back and leaning on my elbows. "And he got married just four hours ago. And now I'm depressed... because there's no chance in hell that I'll ever get him back. Until today, there was always the slim possibility. I kinda held on to that... that something would happen. We were _destined_ to be together. I kept playing romantic reunions in my mind. But I was foolish to hold on like that." 

Silence settles between us as we both stare out at the black ocean grimly. His hand remains on my shoulder in the only comforting gesture he can think to display. 

I suddenly smile weakly. "Wow... that really _was_ a long story." 

It actually felt good, getting all those feelings off my chest. And that hand on my shoulder, warm, caring, and just so _understanding_, helps me recover. 

"Are you ready to hear mine?" he asks me. 

I gaze at him. "Only if you're ready to tell it." 

He withdraws his hand from my shoulder to lie on his back. Once again, his sharp blue gaze observes the infinite expanse of the heavens with sorrowful wonder. 

"As you know, I'm the Karovan Silver Ranger. And if you've seen **Memoir**, then you also know I was frozen in a cryogenic tube to sustain and heal me after a lethal hit I suffered during the final invasion of KO-35. I remained frozen for two years in a deep sleep, as the universe continued without me." 

I nod mutely. 

"Well, I woke up to a world unlike the one I left. KO-35 was abandoned, and Andros knew nothing about what happened to the people. We were on the Megaship, a vessel that wasn't even completed when I 'died'. Also, there were four human Rangers onboard with us. 

"Not surprisingly... I felt out of place. Andros and I have been like brothers for so long, it was hard to imagine him having other close friends. Especially Ashley. I... I never told him... but it hurt me that he could have such a close, mature bond with her. I admit I was... jealous. I mean, I was his best friend... but how can that compete with the thrill of a new relationship? Andros had grown up over the years of my recuperation... and I hadn't. I felt alone, even though I really had no right to be." 

I almost interject, assuring him that it's okay to feel that way. But I don't want to interrupt. It's pretty obvious by the wrinkles in his brow that this is difficult for him. 

"And then I met Astronema." 

His frown softens, and a quirky smile tugs the corner of his mouth at the thought. "She was beautiful... but it wasn't just that. She was so powerful and willful... she was intriguing to me. And even though I knew she was the Rangers' primary enemy, she didn't really strike me as evil. She had attacked me, I made fun of her, and then she created a monster. She wound up injuring the monster, sending it into a frenzy. It attacked and disarmed her, and I didn't even think before I reacted. I zipped in and saved her. 

"Obviously, the smart thing would've been to bring her to the Megaship's brig, but that didn't cross my mind. I was concerned with insuring she wasn't wounded. And as I tended to her... something happened. We were only together for a short time... but I sensed she felt it too. Suddenly, I felt light and excited. And when I saw her smile, and heard her giggle... it was amazing. I fell like a ton of bricks." 

He smiles widely at the memory, staring up at the moon as if it were a television screen, playing back his memories. 

"We tried to arrange a date, but it never happened," he whispers, "And then the other Rangers and I discovered a colony of Karovans that really needed protection. So I elected to stay with them, and help them defend against Dark Specter's forces if they ever came in contact with them again." 

He sighs wistfully. "I stayed with the colony for selfish reasons, really. I was so _confused_ by my feelings for Astronema. I knew she was the Rangers' enemy, and that she served the demon that destroyed my homeworld. I should've hated her. But instead I really liked her. I knew how many times she nearly killed the other Rangers, but that didn't phase my newfound feelings. I was scared. I mean, I couldn't tell Andros. For the first time, I had to keep a secret from my best friend! And... what if she had captured the Rangers? What if I had to choose between them? I knew it shouldn't have been an issue, but I wasn't sure. Would I be able to harm Astronema to save Andros? I didn't even want to think about it... so I ran." 

He closes his eyes, and silence reigns for a while. I can't help but gaze at him in wonder, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as if he were asleep. 

I then lie beside him, propping my head on my hands. I find myself staring up at the heavens above, just as he had done. Wondering what he was looking for. "And then what happened?" 

His deep voice resumed the tale, narrating as I stared up at the clear sky. "I was gone for a couple weeks, helping the colony at Sentar B relocate to a safer area. When I returned to the Megaship, I found out the truth: that Astronema was Karone, Andros' long-lost little sister. I felt so _relieved_ at that! I was right in sensing a core of goodness in her. However, she was kidnapped and reprogrammed by Dark Specter before I even got to meet her as Karone. And as Astronema, she nearly destroyed Earth in the Countdown." 

"I remember that," I whisper, "There were robotic monsters crawling all over the world! Even in Miami there were legions of aliens." 

Zhane nods. "It was hell... and she was the devil. She never got over that... even years after it was over. Andros had killed Zordon, sending his magical energy through the cosmos. It destroyed evil throughout the galaxy, erasing the reprogramming in Karone's mind and returning her to herself. But it didn't erase the memories. She was haunted by them, and she became a scared kitten." 

He sighs again, mourning the loss of innocence Karone was forced to suffer. "After the war, we decided to return to Earth. KO-35 was no longer home. Our parents were all dead, and Andros was in love with Ashley. He wouldn't leave her. So Karone and I decided to follow Andros to Earth. For a while, we lived as normally as possible. Of course, the whole planet knew we were Power Rangers, and that meant media-hounding that was absolutely insane for a few months. But that died down as well. We had to figure out what we'd do with our lives. 

"I, for one, wanted to leave the Power Rangers behind. I still loved my friends, but I had served as the Silver Ranger for so long, and lost so much... I was ready to let it go. My mission was complete. My galaxy was safe. I wanted to be at peace. And so, as a way to sort of rediscover myself, I started writing. Eventually, I wrote down the life of a Power Ranger, which became a book, and then a film. I didn't mind the spotlight of Hollywood, or the glitz and glamour. I just liked feeling _safe_... but Karone never felt safe." 

He falls into another contemplative silence before resuming. "She wasn't happy here. She never complained to me, but I saw it in her eyes. She felt so guilty about what she did to Earth, and she never got over the fact that she was the monster the Rangers defeated to become Earth's saviors. She hated going to any social function the Rangers were invited to. She once said 'It's like inviting Hitler to honor Holocaust survivors.' I tried so hard to help her understand that she _wasn't_ to blame for what she did as Astronema. She only did the really awful stuff after she was reprogrammed, and she was completely under the control of that power. She wasn't at fault. But she kept wanting to make amends. 

"Almost a year ago, we got word that a new evil power had risen in the outskirts of the galaxy. It was time for the Power Rangers to reunite. Andros and the other Space Rangers were ready to retake their armor, but I wasn't. Andros understood, and he left Earth to track down the Megaship. By then, it was taken from Angel Grove, and had left the galaxy. Andros finally found it, and the other Rangers followed him. They arrived on Terra Venture, the space colony that left Earth a few months earlier. It turns out a new team of Rangers were using the Megaship, and they didn't know the Astro-Morphers were on board. Andros and the others helped the Galaxy Rangers defeat the Psycho Rangers, and then continued on their renewed mission. However, in that battle the Pink Galaxy Ranger had died, and her power source, the Pink Quasar Saber, disappeared." 

I find myself in stunned silence. It hadn't even occurred to me that Zordon hadn't annihilated all evil everywhere. The idea that the war wasn't over just... froze me. If Zordon couldn't stop evil... who could? 

Zhane seems to mirror my thoughts. "Andros contacted me and Karone and told us what had happened, and where they were going. He only told us to keep us informed on how his team was doing, but Karone took his message as a call to arms. She wanted to find the Pink Saber. She wanted to get involved, and redeem her evil ways by fighting for good. She wanted to do anything in her power to prevent Evil from winning. But I didn't want to get involved. It wasn't my fight any longer. I knew the truth: evil would never be totally gone. There would always need to be Rangers. But _my_ mission had ended, and I was unwilling to take up a new mission. Karone, on the other hand, insisted her mission had just begun." 

He shivers. "We... we got into a huge argument that night. We were both being stubborn... I guess we always are a bit stubborn, but this time all the tension finally came out. She told me I was a selfish coward, too afraid to fight for justice. I was willing to leave behind everything I fought for to become a human celebrity." 

"Ouch," I wince. 

Zhane smirks humorlessly. "Well, I wasn't exactly chivalrous either. I basically told her she needed psychiatric help, and that she was too overwhelmed with guilt for the lives she took to live the life she _had_. A lot of feelings were hurt that night, and I left our apartment in a blind rage." 

He gulps, as if pushing something back down. "When I got back... she was gone." He shakes his head in disbelief as if the wound were fresh. "I looked for her for a few days, and I finally found out from NASADA that she had left Earth. She took one of the Karovan vessels intended to keep open travel between Earth and KO-35. Of course, the whole planet knows her as Andros' sister, but her identity as Astronema is a secret we never revealed. I doubt the universe would be as... forgiving as we were." 

He turns back to me. His raw, sapphire gaze traps mine. "She left me six months ago. Since then, I haven't heard a whisper from her. I never got to apologize... or tell her that I loved her... or _anything_! All I know is she's somewhere in outer space, trying to be a hero. I don't even know if she ever found the Pink Saber." 

He looks back into the sky, but the glittering blue of his eyes remains an afterimage in my mind. "I've been moping ever since, staring up at the sky as if somehow... I could just _will_ her there. That maybe I'd catch a glimpse of her on her way back to me, finally at peace with herself. But as time passed, I've grown less... optimistic." 

His lips form a straight, numb line. "And that's my long story." 

Together, we lie in the soft sand in silence. But it's a comfortable silence... nothing like the tense or awkward silence we started with. We had both borne our souls bare to a perfect stranger, and something about that was strangely liberating. For while we are still mostly strangers, we are bonded by our heartache. 

We are both jaded by love, and hopelessly lost in feelings for someone who won't reciprocate. The bond is almost magical, for in just that short time, we were connected. 

I can't even remember the last time I felt connected to anyone. I had to put on a mask of contentment wherever I went, for fear of having to explain my melancholy. It must have been the same for him. But we can be open to each other, without fear of judgment or embarrassment. 

As the immortal Bogart once said... this is the start of a beautiful friendship. 

* * *

We lounge on the beach for a total of two hours, until we finally realize we're missing the entire reception. I'm so guilty I had missed so much of Tommy's wedding, but I'm covered in sand, and my hair and makeup are an utter mess. Zhane's also rugged-looking. So, we opt to skip the rest of the party. 

Since both Zhane and I are visiting Stone Canyon from out of town, Tommy's parents arranged for us and other long-distance guests to stay at a hotel near the country club where the reception was held. Zhane is courteous enough to escort me back to my room. 

We try our best not to visibly limp as we make our way through the halls of the five-star hotel, both dressed in dusty, wrinkled formalwear. It's incredibly uncomfortable to walk in my sandals with the dust of sand still on my feet, but hotel regulation dictates footwear must be worn at all times. Zhane and I laugh over our discomfort with the ease and familiarity of old friends. Finally, we reach my door. 

"This is where I get off," I announce, fishing through my small purse for my key. 

"When are you going back to Miami?" he asks me. 

"My flight's at eleven. When are you going back to Los Angeles?" 

Zhane's nose wrinkles in thought. "You know, I wasn't paying attention when Andros told me the itinerary. I guess my mind was somewhere else." 

He shrugs, a glint of humor in his eyes. "Oh well, Andros'll make sure I'm there with time to spare." 

He grins at me gently, extending his hand. "It was wonderful to meet you, Kimberly." 

I smile widely, grasping his hand in mine. "Likewise." 

His face grew serious. "You... really helped me tonight. I appreciate it." 

With that, he steps away and throws me a small wave before walking back through the hallway. I watch him disappear around the corner. 

"Take care of yourself," I plead, long after he was out of hearing range. I then enter my darkened apartment, fully exhausted but strangely invigorated by the day's surprising turn of events. 

* * *

The following morning, I rush about my hotel room like a madwoman. Not surprisingly, I had overslept, and now I'm in danger of missing my flight home! After I step out of the shower, and thrust a toothbrush into my mouth for a hasty cleaning, I notice a small white envelope on the floor beside the door. 

I secure the toothbrush between my lips and examine the unexpected delivery. The envelope is addressed to me, in neat black handwriting. 

I tear open the envelope, and I frown with open bewilderment at the crisp five-dollar bill that stares up at me. Beside it is a small plain index card, which reads: "You win. Keep in touch." 

I restrain the giggle that threatens to choke me with toothpaste, and turn the card around. On the back is Zhane's home phone number and mailing address. 

I smile softly as I slipped the card and envelope into my purse. 

**To Be Continued... (eventually)**


End file.
